


Do I Know You?

by fixitflip



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astronauts, Astronomy, Bottom Choi Soobin, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Choi Soobin, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbinficfest2021
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixitflip/pseuds/fixitflip
Summary: Yeonjun, seorang antariksa yang masuk ke lubang cacing lalu membawanya ke planet berisi elf. Bertemu dan ditemani elf Soobin, ia semakin bingung dengan dunia ini. "Soobin, aku pernah kenal kamu?"
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> helloo~ I joined Yeonbin ficfest 2021 event, yaay !! :D  
> disclaimer ada konteks sensitif dengan darah  
> hope you like it and happy reading !! ^0^

Hari ini merupakan hari bersejarah bagi Choi Yeonjun, sang penjelajah luar angkasa. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yeonjun bisa bertugas langsung ke luar angkasa. Bukan hanya melihat lewat buku maupun proyektor lagi. Ia sudah memimpikan hal ini bertahun - tahun. Luar angkasa adalah rumahnya, ia menghafal seluruh planet, orbit, dan benda langit lainnya di luar kepala. Bahkan ia juga sudah menjadi ahli fisikawan untuk melanjutkan cita - citanya tersebut. 

"Selamat atas pertama kalinya kamu melakukan penerbangan ke luar angkasa, menghadapi langsung hal yang belum sepenuhnya terungkap. Semoga kamu berhasil untuk kembali menjejakan kakimu ke bumi nanti. Kami mempercayaimu." ujar Professor Sihyuk, orang yang sangat berjasa dihidupnya. 

"Baik. Terima kasih juga untuk professor yang sudah memandu, menemani, dan mempercayai saya hingga saat ini. Doakan saya pulang dengan senyum ya prof." ucap Yeonjun, selaku orang yang akan pergi dari tanah ia berpijak.

Setelah sesi pengucapan selamat, kini Yeonjun sudah bersiap memakai pakaian khas antariksawan yang beratnya melebihi berat badannya sendiri. Pelatihan serta hal - hal yang ia perlukan, telah ia persiapkan sejak lima bulan yang lalu. 

Awak pesawat yang lainnya turut ikut berbaris di belakang Yeonjun menuju tabung besar dan lancip di depannya. Walaupun ia tak sendiri di atas sana, ttetapi ada tugas khusus yang hanya bisa dilakukan Yeonjun saja.

" _Five. Four. Three. Two. One_."

Penghitungan mundur yang cukup menegangkan bagi mereka semua yang berada di sana. Beruntungnya hal tersebut dapat tercapai dengan mulus hingga peluru kendali itu telah melayang di luar bumi. Mereka mendoakan yang terbaik untuk penyelesaian misi ini.

* * *

Singkatnya, kini Yeonjun harus berpisah menggunakan pesawat kecil lainnya yang berada di roket tersebut. Ia melakukan tugas khusus yang mengharuskannya bekerja sendirian. 

"Kau sudah periksa mesin dan perlengkapanmu?" tanya salah satu awak kapal, Hueningkai, teman seperjuangannya menjadi sesama antariksawan. 

"Sudah kok," Yeonjun menutup kaca pesawat yang ia tumpangi. "Tidak usah khawatir, aku cakap dalam hal ini." lanjut Yeonjun dari dalam pesawat. 

"Huft baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sini. Jika ada sesuatu hal yang berbahaya, segera pencet tombol hijau di sebelah kananmu. Tombol itu akan memberi sinyal ke sini. Kau harus kembali ke pangkalan ini lagi, aku tak mau kau mampir ke planet atau galaksi lain untuk meninggalkanku. Janji?" 

Yeonjun mendengar kecemasan Hueningkai lewat alat komunikasi di dalam pesawat pun tersenyum. Lalu ia samar - samar melihat Hueningkai menggoyangkan jari kelingkingnya di luar kaca tebal yang menjadi penghalangnya, Yeonjun membalas dengan kelingking serta senyuman manisnya. Berjanji dengan keadaan seperti ini kemungkinan besar adalah sebuah kebohongan. 

Yeonjun mengeratkan tangannya pada stir pesawatnya. Rasa gugup menjalar di tubuhnya, ia menutup mata seraya mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. "Aku siap, doakan aku kawan." Pesawat Yeonjun mulai menjauhi Hueningkai serta pangkalannya. 

Yeonjun bertugas menjelajah ke galaksi lain untuk menemukan asteroid, planet, atau benda langit lainnya. Ia berhenti untuk mengotak-atik pesawatnya dan mencoba memperhatikan benda - benda langit di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah lubang cacing seketika muncul berada tepat ia berhenti. 

Pesawat yang ia tumpangi seketika mengeluarkan bunyi bising dan lampu merah menyala. Layar monitor pesawatnya memperingati bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya, pesawatnya tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan lubang cacing yang secara tiba - tiba ada. 

" _Danger, Danger, Danger._ " 

Yeonjun panik mendengar alarm peringatan dari pesawatnya dan tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu ia teringat tombol hijau di sebelah kanannya. Nahas, ia terlambat 0,5 detik untuk memencet tombol tersebut. Kemudian pesawatnya sudah terlahap lubang cacing, membuat mesin pesawatnya mati seketika. Ia terguncang, terombang - ambing, dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat lubang cacing ini.

Yeonjun terlempar dan terguling sangat jauh setelah keluar dari lubang cacing. Lalu pesawatnya terjatuh di planet yang tak ia kenali, tetapi mirip dengan bumi. Yeonjun melihat pemandangan seperti kebun wortel, dari tempat pesawatnya terjatuh. Lalu ada mahluk seperti manusia yang tinggi, berambut biru, menghampirinya. Itu merupakan pemandangan terakhir yang Yeonjun lihat. 

* * *

Yeonjun terbangun di atas kasur empuk tanpa mengenali atau menyadari hal yang sedang ia lihat di sekitarnya. Ia memaksa untuk membuka matanya agar ia tersadar bahwa ini sungguhan, bukan mimpi. Ini benar - benar seperti berada di rumah, bumi ; _planet kesayangannya._

_Tunggu, pesawatnya ke mana?_ tanya Yeonjun dalam hati, ia bergegas bangun. Namun ia malah menjatuhkan sebuah buku yang terbaring di sebelah tangan kanannya. _Apakah_ _ada orang yang membaca sambil merawatku di sini?_ batin Yeonjun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tiba - tiba ada suara dari luar pintu, pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat. 

Yeonjun mencoba mendeteksi keadaan sekitarnya. Ada jendela dan sinar yang masuk ke kamar ini. Ia terduduk di atas kasur. Lalu ada pintu, mirip pintu kayu. Kenapa ini familiar sekali dengan kehidupan di bumi? Ia memindai hal yang ia lihat saat ini untuk diproses di otaknya. Ini pasti mimpi, bukan sungguhan. 

Tadi ia masih bertarung melawan rasa sakit terguling pesawat karena lubang cacing. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa seperti ada di bumi? Ia pun tak pakai pengaman kepala yang berisi oksigen. Lalu ia memakai baju? Kenapa sangat membingungkan sekali? 

"Hey.. Bangunlah, coba perlahan diminum. Aku tak pernah mendapat tamu, jadi aku hanya buatkan air manis dari daun dingin yang ku petik di kebunku." ujar pria bertubuh tinggi seraya memberinya minuman. Pria ini memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya. Memiliki rambut biru dan _err—_ telinga yang aneh?

Yeonjun masih belum bisa menerima hal yang terjadi padanya sekarang. _Ini manusia?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Kemudian Yeonjun bangkit untuk bersandar pada papan kayu ranjang, mencoba menyicip minuman yang disediakan oleh pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya. _Rasa air ini seperti teh?_

"Aku yang membantumu saat benda besar yang bersamamu ikut terjatuh. Aku menolongmu karena kau terjatuh di atas kebun wortelku. Aku melihatmu mengeluarkan cairan merah lalu kau menutup mata."

"Oh ya, aku elf Soobin. Maaf, aku lupa perkenalan. Kaumku biasanya tak harus berkenalan, seperti melakukan berjabat tangan. Karena kita tak pernah kedatangan makhluk lain ke planet ini. Dan dari yang aku pahami, kau itu manusia yang berasal dari bumi?" 

"Y-ya.. Bagaimana kau tahu.. Soobin?" tanya Yeonjun yang agak sedikit kikuk karena sosok di depannya adalah seorang elf, seperti di buku _fantasy_ yang ia pernah baca. 

"Aku percaya bahwa ada makhluk lain selain elf di dunia ini, lalu aku pernah menemukan semacam alat yang merupakan pesan dari bumi, dan makhluk bumi memiliki bahasa yang agak sama seperti dunia elf! Aku telah mempelajari banyak hal tentang bumi melalui pesan - pesan yang sampai." jawab Soobin dengan antusias. Ia sangat suka dengan keberadaan Yeonjun yang artinya ia tak pernah salah dengan firasatnya. Tanpa sadar, Yeonjun sudah menghabiskan air yang diberikan oleh Soobin.

"Apakah kau suka air daun dingin itu?" tanya Soobin sembari meletakan gelas dari Yeonjun untuk ditaruh di meja. 

"Menurutku ini semacam teh mint, di bumi ada minuman seperti ini dinamakan teh. Dan buatanmu sangat enak menurutku." 

"Benarkah? Wah.." Saking senangnya, Soobin tepuk tangan karena bisa membuat tamu pertamanya juga senang. Apalagi tamu ini istimewa menurutnya.

"Oh ya omong - omong, apa nama jenismu tadi? Apakah ada yang sepertimu lagi di sini?" 

"Planet ini isinya hanya elf, sama sepertiku. Kaumku sangat harmonis dan memiliki solidaritas yang tinggi karena tidak pernah memliki masalah - masalah lain. Namun, karena aku percaya bahwa ada makhluk lain selain elf, mereka justru menganggapku berkhayal dan mereka benci manusia. Kita pernah beberapa kali mendapatkan benda asing dari luar planet yang mengatasnamakan manusia. Mereka pikir ini sebuah ancaman, tetapi aku malah mempelajarinya. Aku dikucilkan oleh mereka. Area rumahku bisa dibilang tempat di mana lubang cacing itu memuntahkan segala benda, seperti dirimu." 

Yeonjun mencoba memahami pernyataan bertubi - tubi dari Soobin, lalu Soobin kembali berbicara. "Oh ya, namamu siapa? Apakah manusia punya nama seperti elf?" 

"Ya.. Manusia memiliki namanya mereka masing - masing. Namaku Choi Yeonjun, kau bisa memanggilku hanya dengan Yeonjun." jawab Yeonjun dengan senyuman manis diakhir kalimatnya.

"Baik, aku akan memanggilmu manusia Yeonjun! Apakah manusia Yeonjun sudah sembuh? Manusia Yeonjun harus segera bangun! Ayo kita bermain keluar!" Soobin mencoba menarik Yeonjun dari ranjang, ia sangat antusias melihat manusia Yeonjun.

"Umm lumayan, aku kira aku akan lumpuh.." Yeonjun mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan, dan ia pun masih bisa menapakan kakinya. "..Soobin, aku ingin bertanya." lanjut Yeonjun yang tangannya masih dipapah oleh Soobin menuju pintu keluar.

"Tanyakan saja! elf Soobin siap menjawab dan membantu manusia Yeonjun! Sekarang manusia Yeonjun harus bangun!"

"Di mana pesawatku sekarang? Maksudku, benda besar yang datang bersamaku tadi?"

"Masih ada di tempat awal terjatuh, namun aku menutupinya dengan kain besar. Aku takut elf lain mengetahui ada makhluk lain di planet ini." 

Yeonjun dituntun oleh Soobin secara perlahan menuju kebun wortelnya yang sudah diporak - porandakan oleh pesawat Yeonjun. Ketika sampai, Yeonjun segera memeriksa peralatan dan mesin yang setidaknya masih layak untuk ia perbaiki. Hampir sebagian pesawat itu hancur tak berbentuk, tombol hijau yang diciptakan Hueningkai sudah menjadi sebuah kepingan - kepingan logam.

"Sepertinya kau harus menetap di rumahku untuk beberapa hari?" ujar Soobin berhati - hati. Mereka masih terlalu asing untuk saat ini, dan Soobin tidak ingin ada hal yang ia tidak inginkan akan terjadi.

"Apakah boleh?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan elf lain?"

"Untuk sementara waktu, kau mungkin harus bersembunyi di dalam rumahku? Apakah kau mau? Karena tak mungkin jika aku melaporkan ke ketua elf bahwa ada makhluk lain yang ingin mengungsi di planet ini, bisa saja kau takkan kembali ke bumi. Dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Hmm baiklah. Mungkin jika ada, aku akan meminjamkan beberapa peralatan yang kau punya untuk memperbaiki pesawatku.." Yeonjun masih mencoba mencari serpihan mesin atau peralatan yang ada di bongkahan pesawat itu, namun ada yang aneh menurutnya.

"Sepertinya pesawatku tak separah ini saat terjatuh? Bagaimana bisa semua isi mesin dan alatku menjadi sehancur ini?"

"Ohh itu tadi.. Saat aku mencoba memindahkanmu, kau tersangkut bagian bawahnya dan aku terpaksa untuk menghancurkan sedikit pesawatmu.. Apakah kau marah?" 

Yeonjun diam tak bergeming, ia masih sibuk mencari sampai setidaknya menemukan ada satu atau dua barang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan pangkalan awak utamanya, dan juga Hueningkai. Sekarang, Soobin merasa sangat bersalah. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal aneh seperti ini.

"Maaf.." tutur Soobin sembari merundukkan kepala serta telinganya yang ikut merunduk, seperti anak anjing yang merasa bersalah. Yeonjun gemas melihat tingkah Soobin, lalu ia bangkit menghampiri Soobin dan mengusap surai biru lembutnya.

"Tak apa, Soobin. Aku justru berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah mau membantuku, aku mungkin tidak akan selamat jika bukan karenamu."

Soobin yang masih tertegun dengan perlakuan tidak biasa kepadanya, hanya bisa memandangi pria di depannya dalam diam. Ia merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya. _Ini sangat aneh.. Makhluk bumi membuatku merasa bingung.._

"I-ini sudah agak gelap, ayo kita masuk ke rumah sebelum ada penjaga keliling elf di sekitar sini."

* * *

Terhitung sudah seminggu Yeonjun menetap di planet asing namun terasa nyaman berada di sini. Keseharian baru yang membuatnya tak pernah merasa sedih, takut, bahkan ia merasa lupa dengan segala urusannya di bumi. Mereka saling bertukar cerita antara bumi dan planet elf.

Mereka berbagi tugas ketika berkebun, melakukan pekerjaan rumah, atau saling bersembunyi ketika ada elf lain yang lewat rumahnya. Sudah sangat persis dengan kehidupan di bumi. Mereka diam - diam juga saling menyayangi dan ingin melindungi satu sama lain. 

Namun, kebohongan tak bisa disembunyikan oleh seorang elf. Para elf di sekitarnya merasakan hal aneh, ada beberapa dari mereka mempunyai indra penciuman yang tajam. Dan mereka, beberapa kali mencium bau makhluk lain. 

Ketika malam datang, mereka bercanda ria disatu ranjang yang sama. Hanya sedikit bercerita tentang kisah mereka masing - masing. Tentang bagaimana Soobin memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda pada elf umumnya, bahasa elf disebut bahasa _Quenya_ , lalu tentang keanehan yang Yeonjun rasakan karena sangat - sangat menyukai makhluk yang asing di hadapannya ini.

Tiba - tiba, ada suara gaduh di luar rumahnya. Para elf mengetuk pintu dengan sangat tidak sabar, serta berteriak memanggil Soobin agar cepat keluar rumahnya. Mereka panik bukan main, sudah terlanjur banyak bau manusia di sekitar rumah soobin. Soobin bingung harus melakukan apa, di rumahnya tak ada tempat persembunyian untuk Yeonjun.

Sampai pada akhirnya, para elf berbondong - bondong memaksa masuk ke rumah Soobin. Mereka menemukan Yeonjun, yang merupakan makhluk asing bagi mereka. Mereka berbicara dengan Soobin menggunakan bahasa Quenya yang Yeonjun tak paham sama sekali apabila tak meperhatikan gerak - gerik tangan dan ekspresi para elf.

Yeonjun melihat ada elf yang bertongkat senduk, menurutnya itu ketua dari para elf. Dia yang berbicara dengan nada serius bersama Soobin. Lalu para elf lainnya menatap aneh terhadap Yeonjun, ia merasa sangat risih.

Semua senyap, hanya terdengar pembicaraan seperti pertengkaran antara Soobin dengan ketua elf di depannya. Hingga tiba - tiba Soobin berteriak kepada elf di depannya, serentak para elf termasuk Yeonjun tersendat dengan apa yang dilontarkannya. Yeonjun sangat takut dengan Soobin yang sepertinya mulai marah besar.

Ketua elf itu seketika menyuruh elf lainnya menahan tangan Soobin dan juga Yeonjun. Yeonjun dibawa oleh para elf keluar rumah Soobin, sedangkan Soobin di tahan di dalam rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yeonjun melihat Soobin semarah itu. Ketika ia meniggalkan Soobin di rumahnya, pintu itu dipukul terus - menerus dan mungkin akan roboh dalam waktu dekat.

Yeonjun sama sekali tak paham apa yang terjadi ataupun pembicaraan yang sangat serius tadi. Ia hanya pasrah dibawa oleh para elf. Yang ia pahami, ia akan dibawa ke istana elf namun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin ini adalah akhir yang sebenarnya.

Saat sampai di istana elf, di depannya sudah ada tempat akhir untuknya. Di planet ini hanya ada pedang panjang runcing yang tertata rapih di dekatnya. Lalu tangan dan kaki Yeonjun diikat menggunakan tali khusus yang bercahaya oleh para elf.

Yeonjun diperintahkan untuk berdiri di tengah halaman istana yang sudah dikelilingi oleh para elf. Ia disaksikan oleh mereka yang menganggap Yeonjun adalah sebuah ancaman. 

Ketua elf memberi isyarat kepada elf yang akan menusuk Yeonjun nantinya. Sang penusuk itu bersiap mengeluarkan pedang dari salah satu pajangan di dekatnya. Ia berbicara seperti berkecumik sebelum melayangkan pedangnya kepada Yeonjun.

Dipertengahan acara, Soobin berlari sekencang mungkin sebelum ia terlambat. Namun ia ditahan oleh elf lain dan hanya bisa menyaksikan manusia yang disayanginya terdiam menunggu nasib.

"Manusia Yeonjun bertahanlah! Elf Soobin akan menyelamatkanmu segera! Manusia Yeonjun tolong lari lah!" Soobin berusaha teriak sekeras mungkin kepada Yeonjun agar ia bisa menyelamatkannya. Tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa - apa selain berteriak.

Yeonjun hanya memandangi makhluk berparas cantik dari kejauhan disertai senyuman getir yang sangat terlihat menyakitkan, namun menyiratkan bahwa ia akan baik - baik saja.

Soobin terus - menerus gaduh, berteriak, berprotes agar hal ini dapat ia hentikan. Air matanya sudah terlantas kering akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Ia sangat tak rela Yeonjun akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Dalam sekejap mata, pedang itu sudah menancap tepat pada bagian jantung Yeonjun. Mulutnya mendadak mengeluarkan darah, begitu pula dengan bagian dadanya. Rasanya sangat perih sampai menurutnya akan menjadi mati rasa. Lalu pedang itu dicabut dengan kasar. Tali bercahaya tersebut lambat laun menghilang.

Tangisan Soobin semakin pecah melihat pemandangan menyakitkan baginya. Sontak, Soobin segera menghampiri Yeonjun yang sudah bersimbah darah. Para elf tidak menahan Soobin lagi. Soobin langsung memeluk Yeonjun dengan erat, ia menadahi kepala Yeonjun di atas tangan kanannya. 

"Soobin.." samar - samar, Yeonjun mencoba berbicara untuk terakhir kalinya dengan Soobin. 

"Ssst.. Jangan berisik, manusia Yeonjun nanti kesakitan. Ayo pulang.. Jangan seperti ini.." dengan sekuat mungkin, Soobin menahan air yang sudah terbendung di pelupuk matanya.

"Soobin, aku ingin bertanya.."

"Jangan sekarang, Manusia Yeonjun harus buka mata dan harus bangun terlebih dahulu." Soobin mengabaikan Yeonjun yang malah ingin bertanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia mengusap surai makhluk di hadapannya helai demi helai, ia tak ingin menambah rasa sakit Yeonjun yang melihatnya mengalirkan bulir air mata.

Namun Yeonjun bersikeras, ia mengambil tangan kiri Soobin yang digunakannya untuk mengusap rambutnya. Kini, Yeonjun memegang tangan seputih susu itu dengan sangat lembut. Pertahanan Soobin hancur seketika, ia tak kuasa membiarkan air dari matanya mengalir tanpa izin.

"Soobin, aku ingin bertanya.."

"Baiklah kalau ini maumu. Elf Soobin siap menjawab dan membantu manusia Yeonjun.." dengan terisak, Soobin melontarkan ucapan yang selalu ia berikan padanya. Yeonjun tersenyum, mengingat betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu dan tak membiarkannya hidup lebih lama untuk hidup bersama Soobin.

"Apakah kau akan tetap menangis jika aku berani menutup mataku sekarang?"

"Soobin, apakah kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya?"

"Apakah kau akan selalu memberiku senyuman manis dan tawa riang di hari - hari setelah aku pergi?"

Soobin tak bergeming maupun menjawab pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang diberikan. Ia memilih diam seraya memperhatikan setiap rinci wajah Yeonjun. Di pertanyaan selanjutnya, raut wajah Yeonjun berubah menjadi serius. Ia merasakan hal aneh. Ia melihat sekilas bayangan dari masa lalu.

"Soobin, apakah kita sebelumnya bertemu di bumi?" 

Pergerakan Soobin terhenti dan mulai membalas tatapan Yeonjun.

"Manusia Yeonjun harus bangun dan membuka mata secepatnya, manusia Yeonjun harus kembali ke bumi sekarang!"

"Manusia Yeonjun harus bangun dan kembali ke bumi. Aku menunggumu di sana. Coba pejamkan matamu dan bayangi aku di dalam tidurmu. Ketika kau bangun, aku sudah berada di sampingmu, di bumi. Tempat kita biasa menyalurkan afeksi. Jadi ayo bangun kak, aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

"Soobin..."

Yeonjun menggantungkan kalimatnya ia menatap lamat - lamat Soobin sebelum akhirnya terpaksa harus me

"...aku pernah kenal kamu?"

* * *

_Aku di mana? Mengapa aku ada di ruangan putih kosong ini? Mengapa aku memakai pakaian serba hitam? Aku di surga? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa Soobin? Mengapa aku menangis apabila mendengar namanya?_

Yeonjun terbangun di dalam ruangan kosong berwarna putih tanpa mengetahui apapun selain namanya. Tiba - tiba ada angin kencang yang memaksanya untuk menutup mata. Ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, ia melihat padang rumput luas yang tak berujung. Kaki - kakinya mencoba memijakan rumput halus langkah demi langkah.

Dari kejauhan, ada satu pohon yang sangat besar. Ia berlari menghampiri pohon tersebut. Ia melihat ada presensi lain di balik pohon tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri sosok itu, lalu sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mengembangkan senyuman manis disertai lesung pipinya.

Yeonjun mulai menangis, hanya bisa menangis seraya memandang sesosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok itu adalah pria yang sangat ia cintai, sangat ia rindukan, pria itu Soobin. Soobin merentangkan tangannya kemudian membawa Yeonjun ke dekapannya.

"Kak Yeonjun, bangun yuk? Aku rindu. Aku ingin mendengar celotehmu tentang luar angkasa lagi, aku ingin menjadi elfmu lagi. Ayo kembali kak, aku menunggumu." 

Perlahan, dekapannya merenggang bersamaan bayangan sosok Soobin yang perlahan menghilang. Yeonjun ingat sekarang. Sangat betul - betul ingat. Ia harus bangun menemui Soobin yang sudah menunggunya di Bumi. Yeonjun harus bangun.

Yeonjun mulai menggerakan jarinya perlahan. Mencoba membuka matanya yang sedikit silau dengan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela rumah sakit. Ada secercah cahaya dan harapan datang kepadanya hari ini. 

Yeonjun masih separuh membuka matanya, namun ia bisa merasakan eksistensi figur yang ada di dalam mimpi panjangnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mencoba mengusap tangan Soobin yang dijadikan bantal olehnya.

Soobin tidur dalam keadaan duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat kantung mata yang sangat gelap di wajah pucat pasinya. Terganggu oleh usapan Yeonjun, Soobin terbangun dan tersentak melihat Yeonjun. Refleks, Soobin segera memencet bel di sebelahnya untuk memanggil dokter. Lalu sibuk mendekap erat pria yang selalu memberinya afeksi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bangun dari mimpi panjangmu kak, aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu." haru Soobin yang terisak dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Terima kasih juga untuk datang ke mimpiku, Soobin."

**Author's Note:**

> such a plot twist huh? hehe semoga suka yaa, jangan lupa feedback berupa kudos dan komen !! qrt di twitter kalian juga sangat membantu penulis untuk mengembangkan tulisannya. Coba mampir ke @yeonbininlove on twitter untuk karya hebat dan bagus lainnya dari author lain !! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :D


End file.
